20 Ryo
by MissMCQueen
Summary: Haruno Sakura lived a hard life that eventually lead to working her days away in a brothel. One day she is suddenly ripped out of her old life by a certain Uzumaki Naruto.


Revision, Revision, Revision. I'll probably go through this three times or more before I'm happy with it. I don't know if it quite conveys what I'm trying to get through yet. It just seems to be words on a page at the moment.

Have any of you seen the second Naruto Movie yet? I liked the first one a little better. The second one just seemed to jump around all over the place, like they cut chunks of story out. The animation, backgrounds, and fight scenes were good, but the story seemed a little lacking. To me it only seemed a little bit better than most of the filler episodes. I'm sure that some people out there liked it though.

God I wish they'd hurry up and continue on with the original story, I want to see part 2 animated. Apparently the fillers were so bad in 'Kenshin' it caused them to cancelled the show.

Summery: Haruno Sakura lead a hard life that eventually lead to her working her days away in a brothel. One night she is suddenly ripped out of her old life by a certain Uzumaki Naruto.

20 Ryo 

--------------------------------------- 

Sakura's day began like a thousand others. Like every other morning, she placed on her fake smile and greeted the customers at the door. Acting as though it were an honour they arrived. The cliental was comprised of the same lecherous bastards that graced the threshold daily. They all gazed carnally as her perfectly pinned back hair and pressed Kimono, as though they wanted to rip it off and ruin her hours of preparation.

After all, they were the guests of the Pink Pussy Cat brothel.

She then proceed with her morning appointment. The man was rough on her, but she was forbidden to complain. She had gotten past the stage of crying afterwards, and was allowed ten minutes to clean up before going back out into the main room to seduce her next customer.

The life of Haruno Sakura was by far a joyous one. It had begun in a problem area north of the water county, where tensions between Mist and Cloud Ninja were thin. Her parents had been poor farmers that made what little they could from the dying soil and sickly livestock. Most of their earning went to the landlord in taxes, and seeds for the following year.

Yet despite their poverty and the constant attack from enemy shinobi, they were happy.

That was until the day her parents were killed by foreign Ninja.

After that she was sent to live with her elderly Aunt. Having lived it tough the women cared only for herself, and having a 15 year old Sakura there was a burden she didn't want to deal with. Only a week had gone by before her Aunt sold her to human traffickers, and she was purchased for a measly 20 Ryo.

It was sickening how little she was worth.

Those events now lead to her current predicament. After much travel and rejection from potential buyers, she was finally sold to one of the many whore houses that existed on the fire country's border. Though hers was most probably better than some. The Pink Pussy Cat brothel had been her home for the past four years, and she was thankful that the master actually had the decency to feed them.

What Sakura didn't yet realise was that today would be her last day on the job.

"Nee Sakura-chan, have you seen Aya-chan's boyfriend, Sawako-san says that he's going to by her from Asano-sama."

Sakura turned to Eriko, she was currently in the kitchen fetching drinks for one of the tables. Eriko was one of the many girls who didn't deserve to be there, and was far better at putting on a happy face than herself. "Hai, she makes me feel so jealous," said Sakura solemnly.

Chikako, who was scrubbing the grime off the kitchen floor, beamed up at her. "Cheer up Sakura-chan I'm sure there's a nice guy out in the bar right now who will whisk you straight away," Chikako was the youngest amongst them, and left to do the more unsanitary chores.

Sakura sighed as she began pouring sake into miniature glasses. "I doubt it, nice guys don't come to a place like this." The idea of a nice guy reminded her of the man she had seen one night while taking out the garbage. A team of Konoha ninja passed through, and one of them her age had the cutest black hair and dark eyes, she had fallen in love instantly.

Eriko suddenly burst out laughing. "Demo, your blushing Sakura-chan."

"Eto..Eriko-chan.." 

That was the only time she was thankful that their slave driver Asano decided to waltz in and yell at them for not working. 

Asano could vaguely be described as a greasy middle aged man who was two inches below them in stature. He took his pick of the older women each night, and Sakura was thankful to be deemed too young and flat to catch his attention. Given how pissed off he looked, the day hasn't been good for Asano. "You two, get out there now, there are men waiting for whores! Chikako put your back into that fucking floor women!"

"Hai Asano-Sama," they said in union. Sakura bowed before taking her tray of sake bottles out into the main room. Through the haze of smoke she noted the presence of a large man with long white hair in the far corner. She had never personally served him, but given the way he constantly pulled women into his lap to feel them up, it wasn't hard to tell he was a pervert.

She turned her attention back to the table of men she had left moments before, setting herself back in the center. "Gomen Nasai, it took me a while to find the sake." 

"Daijoubu," said the young man on her left. He moved his hand to rest on her knee. "I'm sure there's plenty you can do to make up for it." 

----------------------0o0o0o0o0------------------ 

Her wooden sandals clacked against the hardboard floors as she dragged her new customer into one of the free rooms. Screams and moans could be heard from the hallway. "Ne let's use this one," her tone was eager despite wanting nothing more than to throw him out the window.

He grabbed her by the hips and pushed her inside. "Ya a frisky one aren't ya," he slide the rice paper door closed behind him.

"Itai, don't be too rough," she purred.

He pushed her up against the wall and tried to feel through her Kimono. He was pushy just like the rest of them, few of the men actually liked to talk. "Sakura-san," he mumbled into her clothes. She relaxed and let him do what he wanted, things were always easier that way.

Due to being currently preoccupied Sakura failed to hear all the yelling going on within the next building. She also failed to hear the name of a justu being shouted. What she couldn't miss was the entire outer wall exploding inwards at a force unrecognisable. Both her and her customer were sent flying across the room as they were pelted with rubble.

Once she got over the initial shock Sakura noticed her leg was bleeding. "Fuck," trust Asano's dodgy maintenance to get retribution in her presence. Her customer was also out cold which could almost be counted as a godsend.

The interior of the next building was clearly visible through the new giant hole in the wall. Right in the middle of it, amongst the settling dust, stood one lone young man with blonde hair, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to injure you, I'm in a bit of a hurry you see."

Before Sakura could begin the sting of insults that were coming to mind, a large group of men dressed as the local ninja police squad burst into the other room.

"There he is!"

"Shimatta!" the man swore. In the blink of an eye he had grabbed her from behind, a kunai pressed an inch away from her throat. "Come any closer and I'll hurt the girl."

"Ne?" She froze out of shock for a moment, before proceeding to struggle and stomp on his foot. "Oi Let me go bakayarou!"

He covered her mouth with his hand. "Gomen ojou-san, but I'm really running out of options here."

"As if we care about the filly whore, get him men!" yelled the obvious leader, as they began to advance.

"Have it your way," he slung Sakura over his shoulder and ran out into the hall, tearing through the rice paper.

"Why are they chasing you!" screamed Sakura.

"A word of advice ojou-san, never piss off this village's local police force. Now how do I get out of this place?"

"The door is-"

"Rasengan!" 

Sakura peered around his shoulder to see the brilliant new entrance leading out into the main room. Many of the patrons sat speechless. _So this guy is a shinobi._ Thought Sakura to herself.

Eriko dropped her drinks tray. "Eh Sakura?" 

There was a thud as the white haired man from the corner jumped out of his seat. "Naruto!"

This came as a shock to her kidnapper. "Eh Ero-Sennin!"

"Sakura what the fuck do you think your doing by getting this man to help you escape, your going to be punished for this!" bellowed Asano. 

"But I didn't do anything!" cried Sakura, almost on the verge of tears.

"He went this way!" yelled the police force from up the hall.

The white haired man cracked his knuckles and began to approach. "Naruto, I'm not going to let you get away this time."

Despite being cornered from all sides the man didn't even sweat. "Damn," he put his hands together to form a seal. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Sakura stared in awe as the room was suddenly filled with forty clones of her captor. "Sugoi"

The elder man obviously didn't share her amazement. "Naruto.. Thinking you can beat me with that only proves you never listened to anything I taught you," the man then proceeded into a succession of hand seals.

Naruto randomly thrust his free arm up and pointed to the space behind the hermit in fake surprise. "Kami-sama why is that women taking her clothes off!"

"Where!" Almost instantaneously the other man comically swung his head round to look. Naruto took this split second opportunity to hit him from behind, then bounce off his unconscious body and through one of the glass windows, shattering it on impact.

They came to a perfect landing on the crowded street outside. The neon lights illuminated the shocked features of the night goes crowding outside the local bars. Sakura's last view of her home was the sight of forty clones dukeing it out with the police force, only to disappear in a puff of smoke every few seconds. Before she could comprehend what was going on they were halfway through the town in a matter of minutes.

Due to Naruto's luck he had chosen a route that lead directly past police headquarters.

"Are you stupid or something!" screamed Sakura as they were chased by every member of police that hadn't already tried to kill them. 

"Urusai!"

"How did you piss them off this much!"

"No time for explanations. KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Depite there predicament Sakura couldn't get over how existed and exhilarated he seemed. It was almost like he was having fun. "I…. HATE… YOU!"

The police, and any sign of pursuit, disappeared from that point on. By the time they came to a rest on the outskirts of town Sakura was on the verge of ripping her hair out. This man had officially become the most annoying and troublesome individual she had ever met.

Once certain they were out of danger, Sakura began to thrash in his grip. "Put me down, put me down you bastard!"

The man grinned sheepishly. "Gomen, I forgot you were there." 

_Baka_ was the only word that could come to mind for Sakura. He slowly eased his grip and propped her back on her feet, only to watch as she hopelessly collapsed and fell in the dirt.

"Ah Gomen ojo-"

"Say 'sorry' or 'ojou-san' one more time and I'll rip your tongue out!" Sakura attempted to stand back up only to feel a sharp stab of pain in her left leg. "Itai."

He moved to assist her. "Let me help you-"

"Rack off," she snapped. Now that she had the proper time to examine herself, it came at no surprise that her kimono was ripped and dirty. Her hair was half undone, her sandals were gone, she was bleeding from ten different places, not to mention the glass embedded in her clothes and skin.

She glared at the man in front of her in malice. Despite the small rips in his clothing he seemed perfectly unharmed. To her he didn't look like a Ninja. If it hadn't been for the recent display of skills she would have just brushed him off as an ordinary civilian. He dressed like a commoner, acted stupid, and wasn't even wearing a forehead protector.

Grabbing hold of the largest shard of glass in her leg she ripped it out, wincing as the blood began to run down her leg. "Why the fuck did you even carry me all the way out here in the first place?"

He laughed awkwardly. "Ano… I was afraid they'd trample you if I left you behind," then the realisation finally dawned on him. "Was that a Geisha house?"

She growled and bawled her hands into fists. "Urusai! I'm dirty, I'm bleeding, I'm out in the middle of no where! And it's all thanks to you!"

"Oh, If you want I could sneak you back there later."

"NO!" There was no way she could possibly return now, Asano would have her whipped. On the other hand if she stayed out here the police would eventually drag her back and it would be worse. Thanks to him she was without a home, money, food, or clothing. He was a ninja, therefore he had to have some source of income. "You.." she pointed one finger accusingly at her abductor. "I demand compensation!" 

"Compensation?" he asked. An entire minute went by. "Oh I get it…. you want money."

Sakura stared bewildered. "No shit."

To her annoyance he began smiling once more, this time a little more awkwardly. "Gomen Ojo-, Geisha-san," he corrected. "I don't have any at the moment, if you wait until I return to my client, I'll have money then."

Sakura gritted her teeth. "How did a bastard like you ever become a shinobi!"

"Ano.. first they put us into an academy.. then there was this test-"

"Urusai, Urusai, Urusai!" she began waving her hands in frustration. "I'll wait, I'll fucking wait!"

"Should I go now then?" said her captor, unfazed that he had a rabid women continuously screaming at him.

"Go just fucking go!" 

"As you wish Geisha-san," he turned to leave, only to look back over his shoulder at the last minute "Wouldn't you like me to carry you to the next village though?"

Sakura was prepared to yell more profanities at him till she realised that her leg was still incapacitated. It was probably best not to stay out there alone while the police were in hot pursuit, and given the town's reputation, very few of the residents surrounding them would be of any assistance. "Ok.. fine.. take me with you," she mumbled to the ground.

Rather reluctantly, and with his help, she climbed onto his back and wound her hands around his neck to prevent herself from falling. Even through his grip on her was fine she refused to trust him. "What's you name anyway?"

The man smile widely back at her. "Ore wa Uzumaki Naruto desu." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

I know Sakura is a tad on the bitchy side, but she has been enslaved to a brothel for four years, so she's bound to be a lot ruffer.

I don't know if I'll really continue on with this, I have a few ideas but nothing set in stone, I'll see what kind of feedback I get. So Review! And I'll write more. 

**Japanese translations**

At long last my five years of Japanese study has finally become useful for something! I'm aware that some of you may not know what all the words mean so here they are now, and may I say "Crap" I ended up using a lot in this chapter.

Ryo : old Japanese currency for money 

Ne : A little hard to translate, sorta like, hey,heh,yeah 

hai : yes

eto : um

Gomen : Sorry

Gomen Nasai : Very Sorry

Daijoubu : It's fine

itai : ouch 

Shimatta : damn

bakayarou : jerk

ojou-san : miss

Sugoi : awesome

kami-sama : god

Urusai : shut up

Baka : idiot

Ano : um

Ore wa Uzumaki Naruto desu : I am Uzumaki Naruto

Missq


End file.
